Talk:Janna/@comment-26384563-20150510202141/@comment-26417880-20150520151802
Ok if you are playing support and wish to master the role, you have to correct your perception of what supports are in design terms, and how they should be picked, built and utilized. Supports by design can be useful with the absolute core items, Sightstone, Mobility boots 1 support item (FotM for tanks, Mikaels for casters). Your goal as a support is really not to get fed and have 6 items. Yes in solo Q this does not hold true until higher Elo, supports try to become carries and build as tanks, mages etc This is not terrible at lower Elo, but it makes people lose sight of what supports are and disillusions them about how strong their kit really is. Thresh, Janna, Lulu etc can be 4 levels behind the enemy have nothing but boots and sightstone but yet completely control the teamfights with their utility alone. Thresh hooks set up kills, lantern pulls out weak team mates, flay knocks back engages, box can trap multiple enemies. You dont need to have 3k hp, and 200 resists to be a God as Thresh. AP is just swag on supports, yes if you are fed with assists get a Mejais, but dont neglect upgrading to 2nd level sighstone for the 400hp and 5 wards. Always keep a pink on the map and 1 in your inventory, upgrade sweeper at 9. Deep ward enemy jungle for team mates in the early game, clear wards u see getting placed. Just control vision and roam whenever u can, supports can gank just as well as junglers. Picking your support should come down to 2 things- Your own champion pool (the supports you are most proficient with for ranked) and the enemy team composition. Janna is perfect vs a dive a team, so pick her vs a team with 2 or more melee carries like Riven, Irelia, Maokai, Lee Sin J4 etc She is wasted in a games where the enemy is poke based, make sure you can play at least 3 supports equally well for different situations. If you are first pick just take the safest general support. But if you are low Elo stay the hell away from champions like - Lulu, Thresh, Alistar and even Blitz. They might seem like attractive picks but trust me you are better off mastering more reliable champions like Sona, Janna, Annie, Naut. These can all be relied upon in bad situations to deliver results, whereas the former require you land skillshots or have nuances in their play style that take a lot of time to fully understand before they can be played well. And those skills will come through playing other champions who arent as cerebrally demanding to deliver more or less the same outcome. That all being said if you are playing low Elo Janna, i would focus on increasing her utility with your gold income. Getting Aegis is so good for your team (unless vs 4ad) and if i was janna id focus on getting Talisman (gives more movespeed , CDR + the active) and if possible Rylais for harder CC and tankiness. Dont be scared to make squishy supports into tanks, my tank 0ap Sona is terrifying and i have 2 quadras to prove it.